Their Date
by BakaAki
Summary: Drowning in Percabeth fluff. Percy receives a call from Annabeth one day, who wants to go on a date. How will it turn out? My first fanfic, no flames please :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. I am just an obsessed fan.**

**A/N This is my first fanfic, so please review :] No flames please. Drowning in fluff, sorry. So pretend that the meeting with Nico or the way they parted didn't happen. Somewhere after the Battle in the Labyrinth.**

The phone rang shrilly, jolting me from my sleep. I looked up blearily, groping around until my fingers finally gripped the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Percy?" It was a girl's voice, an all too familiar one that woke me up almost instantly.

"Y-yeah, hey Annabeth," I stuttered, blushing. Wait, blushing?

"P-Percy?! But your voice –"

"Broke, I know. Happened last October," I said sheepishly. My voice was a lot deeper now, and it was still weird to hear it coming out from my mouth. Trying to change the subject, I asked"So, why did you call me? Why didn't you just send an Iris message?"

Thankfully, she took it. "Well, I heard your mum had a new boyfriend, so I wasn't sure if he would appreciate it if I sent an Iris message."

I thought back to my previous summer where I had done the exact same thing. "Anyway, he's out with my mum right now, but I'm really glad you called instead."

"Why?"

"Well," I felt really stupid now. I wanted to kick myself for bringing up the subject. "I was still asleep."

There was a silence. I swore I could see her expression on her delicate, pretty features. "Percy, why are you still asleep at one in the afternoon?"

"It's natural for all teenagers, see. All healthy teenagers do it. Anyway, it's spring break."

"Speaking of spring break, my dad had to go to New York for something, so I followed along. So, I wanted to ask you…" Now it was her turn to sound awkward. "You know last summer, where we were supposed to be on a… date? But then it got interrupted?"

"Yeah, only too well." I began reminiscing our summer in the Labyrinth. "Why?"

"See, I was thinking why don't we… pick it up where we left it. You know, have an uninterrupted date to the movies and stuff."

I felt the heat creeping up my face. Stupid, stupid, I thought. It was only Annabeth. So why did I keep blushing?

"Alright," I tried keeping my voice cool and casual, instead of rising an octave like it was threatening to. "So, when are you free?"

"Let's make it… Friday? Where do you want to meet?"

"How about the Central Park zoo? See the penguins?"

"Alright," I heard the smile in her voice, and my heart leapt for some reason. "See you Friday."

"Yeah, see you," there was a click and then all I heard was the dial tone. I put down the receiver and sank into my bed, but I couldn't sleep anymore.

**~~!!##$$%%^^&&**(())__++~~!!##$$%%^^&&**(())__++**

My clothes were strewn all over the bed. I picked up a shirt and threw it back down in frustration – how did all my clothes manage not to fit me anymore? I knew I had grown, but... this was ridiculous! My jeans still fit, but felt slightly tight. My mom called from outside the door. "Honey, are you ready yet?"

"Not yet Mom," I yelled back. "I outgrew all my shirts, so I don't have anything to wear!"  
She walked in, shaking her head. "I thought this might happen… Well, you can borrow this. Paul left it here, and I keep forgetting to pass it to him..." She held up a black, long sleeved shirt with a V-neck.

"Thanks Mom," I took it gratefully, then stopped. "Wait – why did Paul leave it here?"

She turned pink. "Well, he just wanted – a shower."

Then she quickly left.

"Right," I didn't know how to feel, and decided not to dwell on it. I put it on hurriedly, retied my laces, then raced out. My mom was sitting outside on the sofa, waiting for me. She smiled.

"My little boy – all grown up!"

"Mom!" I protested. "It's only Annabeth!"

"But she did call you, didn't she?" My mom smiled knowingly. "And asked you out?"

I felt embarrassed, and decided to changed the subject. "Where's Paul?"

"He wanted to take me out on a date, but when he heard that I needed to bring you to yours he understood."

I felt really bad. "It's okay, you know. I can go there myself."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm already fifteen," I grinned. "It's okay; I can take care of myself. You go on the date with Paul."

She smiled at me. "Thanks, dear. Well then, you better go now. I think you're late."

I glanced at the clock. Oh crap. She was right.

"Bye mom!" I ran out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Johnson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. **

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews ^^ They made my day. Special thanks to: Musafreen: first review, underworldwalker: first criticism, XxxBeLLxXxGiRlxxX76: first subscription and Sagen-Water-Spirit for first favourite. Also to all the other reviewers, thank you very much! This chapter is told from both Percy and Annabeth's POV (it alternates) so I'm sorry for any OOCness ^^"**

So of course I was late. Figures, this being my first date and all. You'd have thought one of the Gods would've cut me some slack by now.

I ran all the way to Central Park, but by the time I reached I was already 10 minutes behind time. Rushing to the zoo, I saw her – her back facing mine, sitting on a bench (A/N I'm not sure if there are benches or anything because I've never been to the Central Park zoo before). I paused to catch my breath before grinning: striding up, I tapped her sharply on the shoulder, intending to give her a casual greeting and a sheepish apology but when she turned around the words were stuck in my throat.

She was beautiful. I mean, she had always been pretty, but she must have been playing around with makeup or something, so that her lashes were longer, her deep storm grey eyes bigger and her complexion smooth. Her golden hair, usually tamed in a ponytail, had grown longer, and was now cascading down her back in waves. She was wearing a pretty, lavender sequined top, exposing her slender arms, and a short, pleated skirt that showed off her smooth, long legs. She'd grown taller, her face slightly narrower. I felt rather self-conscious and underdressed, vaguely remembering my hastily put on shirt, dirty jeans and unruly black hair. Of which would probably be even messier, seeing as I had forgotten to comb my hair. I hope she didn't notice. Also, a small part of my mind thought smugly, I had grown taller than her.

~~!!##$$%%^^&&**(())__++~~!!##$$%%^^&&**(())__++

That idiot. Was. Late.

Seaweed brain.

I glanced at my watch again. Maybe it had been stupid for me to arrive 20 minutes earlier, but I couldn't bear to hang around my stepbrothers any longer as they teased me about my appearance after I had summoned the courage to ask my stepmother for help in dressing up. I didn't mind waiting 20 minutes, but 35 minutes was suicide for an ADHD kid like me. I shivered as someone opened the door and a draught blew in. Where was that seaweed brain?!

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around, a retort on my lips, but it was cut short as I saw Percy standing behind me awkwardly.

First thought: Man he'd grown. I'd always been a little taller than him, but now he was probably a good four inches or so taller than me – I had to look up to see into his green eyes. I don't think he'd ever known this, but his eyes changed colour in the light, like the hue of the ocean on different days – right now from where I was it was a rich shamrock green. Even so, he didn't have the gangly look of someone who'd grown a lot in a short time; instead, he had broadened out, his black shirt slightly tight, showing off his muscles. His face had narrowed somehow, lost some of its roundness, become angular, but that instead made him look handsomer, older than his fifteen years. And his black hair had grown longer as well, but still as untidy as ever – even untidier in fact. Had he combed it?

He was staring at me, probably the same way I was staring at him. I felt self-conscious as his gaze hovered over my face and passed over my clothes. He noticed my eyes following his gaze, and averted his eyes in embarrassment. I eyed his shirt, jeans and Converse shoes, and started to feel just a bit overdressed.

"Uh- hi Annabeth," he broke the silence awkwardly. "Sorry I'm late – I couldn't find anything to wear."

"Not like you're wearing much," I rebutted him. He looked hurt.

"S'not my fault I outgrew all my clothes," he retaliated. "This shirt is Paul's, incidentally."

"Paul?"

"Paul Blofis, my mum's boyfriend."

"Blowfish?"

"Blofis," He had the weary air of someone who had answered that question many times before.

"Have you been working out?" I asked suddenly. He looked a bit surprised at the outburst, but answered nonetheless.

"My mum's idea. She wanted me to be stronger for… you know."

I knew. I did know, the impending doom that lurked, no matter how we much we didn't want to. The drawer inside me that I had been keeping tightly closed opened, the one filled with sorrow, disbelief and hurt, the one with the name "Luke" on it…

He eyed me, concern and some hurt in his intense, green eyes. We stood there in a stony silence. I knew Percy knew what I was thinking, but neither of us spoke a word.

"So, what movie d'you want to watch?" He broke the silence with a carefully nonchalant tone, not looking at me.

I seized on the new subject eagerly. "There's that new romance one – Love Light, I think." My face flamed when I heard him snort.

"What?" I said defensively.

"You, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, want to watch a chick flick?" He smirked at me. "I'd never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," I'd said the first title that had come to mind, but I wasn't going to say that now. "Did you want to see anything?"

He brightened visibly. "Ah, I wanted to see that new James Pond one. Infinite Solace, it was called."

We sat there arguing over movie choices, until we finally decided on an action comedy. Unfortunately, the next showing was in an hour, so we were left with nothing to do until then. We hovered uncertainly in the theater for a few minutes before Percy suddenly grabbed my hand roughly.

"Ow!" I yanked it back reflexively. "What was that for?"

He seemed startled, as if he hadn't realized his brutal fashion. He smiled unexpectedly.

"Let's go to the dock."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know this already but anyway. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

**A/N Thanks to all those who reviewed ^^ Short chapter , because the previous one was too long ****¬.¬ Only from Percy's POV. I'm going to create the dock from my own imagination, because I haven't been there before. Heck, I'm not even sure if there's a dock :D**

Since we'd both eaten before we left, dinner was out of the option. I bought a hot dog for the each of us (hey, it was cheap), and we wandered around the dock munching the hot dog and doing nothing in particular. It wasn't a wasted trip though – the sound of the waves slowly lapping the walls and the sea spray gently spraying in our faces (Annabeth's face, mostly – I just stayed miraculously dry as usual) helped to calm me down, soothing my nerves and preventing me from screwing up by accidentally reminding Annabeth of Luke again.

She knew the reason I came here, and just stayed quiet, watching the ocean wordlessly beside me. It was starting to feel a bit romantic, as if I was about to propose to her or something, and I shook my head to dislodge the thoughts that were slowly piling up. She turned her head suddenly, though, and just stared silently at me. I felt her gaze on my arm, and I made the mistake of turning my head back at her. Our eyes met, and –

_Whoosh._ A giant wave suddenly reared up from the sea and crashed over us, leaving everything else (even the floor) untouched. We both stood, dripping wet and drenched through, slightly stunned, looking like something that had just come out from the swamp. Then –

"Poseidon," I grimaced.

She did the most unexpected thing. She started laughing, a tinkling bell-like laughter that pealed into the air. I stared at her, a look like – _We just got attacked by a giant wave sent by the Sea God and you're laughing? _– but before I knew it, I started laughing too.

We both stood there, two completely soaked teenagers laughing for no reason, and I knew that the passers-by were giving us looks and walking a wide berth around, but for some reason I didn't care.

Soon we stopped, so as to not get to the point of hysteria, and I willed away the water off the both of us so that we were dry again. As Annabeth wiped away tears she said, "I don't blame him though, seeing his son and a daughter of Athena together, right next to the ocean."

"Probably couldn't resist," I muttered. "I'm glad your mom isn't here though – you think she'd throw a dictionary at me or something?"

She gave me a despairing look.

I checked my watch. "I think we better be heading back soon."

"'Kay." She turned around, and I heard an audible gasp.

"What is it?" I turned around, squinting slightly to see through the Mist, then –

"Oh gods."


End file.
